Bonança
by dlz
Summary: MM. Nem tudo parece tão complicado para Clark Kent quando Lois Lane está por perto. Episódio Combat. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Bonança  
**Autor**: Danielle  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Nem tudo parece tão complicado para Clark Kent quando Lois Lane está por perto. Pós-Combat. Oneshot!

* * *

Após o incidente no Hangar 44 do Forte Ryan, Clark aguardava impaciente na ala de espera do Hospital Geral de Metropolis para onde levou Lois quando então, não se dando por satisfeito com a falta de informações sobre seu estado, decidiu atravessar o corredor de entrada, ao que sua passagem foi bloqueada por uma enfermeira, que no entanto não conseguiu impedi-lo de chegar ao acesso aos quartos de internação.

Mesmo que ainda estivesse tomado por aquele estranho e atordoante sentimento que o remontava aos últimos eventos de sua vida, e que o faziam cada vez mais mergulhar no nebuloso caminho da perdição e da falta de controle sobre seus próprios atos, a única preocupação de Clark e que o fazia colocar os pés no chão naquele momento era ter a certeza de que Lois estava bem.

Na medida em que caminhava resoluto pelos corredores do hospital com a enfermeira em seu percalço advertindo-o de que não deveria, um médico deixava um quarto fazendo as últimas anotações no prontuário quando os viu se aproximarem:

"Eu disse a ele que não podia entrar..." adiantou-se a enfermeira, denotando toda sua falta de experiência em situações como aquela, ao que Clark logo reconheceu o médico como aquele que receceu Lois na emergência.

"Como ela está?" perguntou Clark com firmeza.

"Tudo bem" disse o médico olhando para a enfermeira, tranquilizando, enquanto removia os óculos da face e olhava firmemente para Clark.

"Você é parente?" indagou o médico, enquanto a enfermeira se afastava, voltando à recepção.

"Faz alguma diferença se eu disser que não?" respondeu Clark, cínico e com olhar gélido.

Seu coração batia aceleradamente. Ainda sentia o medo e a fúria que o dominaram instantes antes quando derrotou Titan. E a culpa por ter que matá-lo, ainda que se tratasse de um dos fugitivos da Zona Fantasma, incomodava-o. Sabia que era algo que devia ter sido feito. Não havia outro jeito. Mas Clark conflitava. Em outras circunstâncias, não teria sentido mais frieza como naquele momento. E cada vez mais ele era tomado por um sentimento de impotência e fragilidade, assim como uma profunda e irremediável tristeza. Era como se ele soubesse e sofresse o fato de que cada vez mais se afastava daquilo que deveria se tornar.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábio do médico. Clark o ignorou, assim como o pensamento do que podia estar se passando à mente daquele homem. Por sua atitude insolente, devia imaginar que ele nada mais era do que um jovem irresponsável e inconseqüente. E Clark se lembrou de seus nefastos dias como Kal em Metropolis quando deixou a Fazenda Kent três anos atrás. Suspirou. Novamente colocava em jogo vidas inocentes. E lamentou não poder ter impedido Titan de arremesar Lois para longe...

"É o rapaz que a trouxe, certo?"

Clark apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto olhava em direção ao quarto, e vendo, por meio de sua visão de raio-x uma adormecida Lois Lane deitada no leito hospitalar.

"A Srta Lane teve uma leve concussão" explicou o médico.

Clark suspirou aliviado, pois mesmo que soubesse que não havia sido grave, na medida em que escaneou o corpo de Lois com sua visão de raio-x a fim de averiguar se não havia fraturas pouco antes de levá-la ao hospital, a oficialização médica acerca do seu estado de saúde o reconfortava ainda mais...

"Aliás, surpreende-me o fato de que não houve nada mais grave..." continuou o especialista em traumatologia.

"Mas ela vai ficar bem?" questionou Clark mais do que depressa, interrompendo-o.

"Fizemos exames e tomografias, e está tudo absolutamente normal" respondeu ele.

"E quanto ao machucado na mão?" indagou Clark.

"Sua amiga sofreu uma lesão e tanto na mão"

Com o olhar perdido, Clark só podia lamentar o fato de não ter conseguido evitar que Lois lhe desferisse aquele soco, ainda que jamais pudesse imaginar que ela o faria...

"Mas não foi grave, exceto no que se refere à dor" revelou o médico. "Já a mediquei, mas ela ainda está confusa"

"Confusa?" indagou Clark, enrugando a testa.

"É... confusa" repetiu o médico.

"Como assim?"

"Acredito que a Srta Lane possa estar sofrendo uma síndrome pós-concussão... algo bastante comum em casos como o dela"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse o que o médico dizia, como se já não bastasse o fato de que ele se sentia culpado por não conseguir impedir que Lois se machucasse.

"Não chega a ser grave, a menos que ela estivesse com perda absoluta de memória..." foi então que Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, e o especialista o tranquilizou: "O que não é o caso. Foi um traumatismo leve" explicou.

"Então... o quê ela tem?"

"Uma pequena confusão sobre os acontecimentos mais recentes"

"O quê isso significa?" perguntou Clark, preocupado.

"Bem..." disse o médico, virando-se para olhar em direção ao quarto.

Foi então que Clark imaginou se Lois teria revelado algo como o soco no seu abdôme ou qualquer outra coisa que o comprometesse, o que até então de longe era sua maior preocupação, mas sim como ela realmente estava...

"O fato é que ela não parava de falar enquanto eu a examinava e fazia anotações sobre um artigo que disse que precisa entregar ao seu editor-chefe" explicou o médico.

Clark sorriu o primeiro sorriso desde que chegara ao hospital.

"Então ela me parece bem normal"

O médico também sorriu.

"De qualquer forma, peço que não a encoraje. Ela precisa descansar"

Clark sorriu, sabendo que aquele era um conselho inútil.

"Então, posso vê-la?" perguntou.

"Claro" disse o médico, deixando-o à vontade.

Clark caminhou em direção ao quarto, quando então se virou para o médico, e hesitante, perguntou:

"Ela por acaso mencionou como machucou a mão?"

"Ao que tudo indica, ela não se lembra" revelou ele.

Com olhar perdido, Clark imaginou se aquilo era algo bom.

"Mas não se preocupe" revelou o especialista. "Dentro de uma semana ou duas ela vai lembrar que acertou em cheio uma parede de concreto e não fará diferença alguma"

Clark suspirou, e caminhou novamente em direção ao quarto, enquanto o médico se afastava.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma sonolenta Lois, que abria lentamente os olhos ao sentir a luz do corredor contra seu rosto, e via um vulto que se aproximava.

"Smallville?" murmurou.

"Lois..." disse ele, tirando o casaco de couro e sentando-se à cadeira ao lado da cama, lembrando que aquela não era a primeira vez naquele ano que a via tão frágil em um leito de hospital.

Novamente, Clark foi tomado por um sentimento de pesar e culpa. Além da tristeza que o arrebatava, sentia-se responsável pelo estado de Lois.

Abatida, e com alguns hematomas do lado direito do rosto e com a mão esquerda enfaixada, Lois tentou se ajeitar na cama, e como na vez anterior, Clark notou que ela na verdade tentava não demonstrar fraqueza.

"É melhor não se mexer muito" disse ele. "O médico disse que precisa repousar"

"Eles sempre dizem isso" disse ela, ignorando o conselho, mas não conseguindo disfarçar a dor na cabeça.

"Como você está?" perguntou ele.

Lois não respondeu, e sorriu enquanto olhava para ele.

Confuso e desconfiado, Clark enrugou a testa, tentando imaginar o que aquele sorriso enigmático significava. Sem sucesso, perguntou:

"O quê foi?"

Um sorriso ainda maior tomou forma nos lábios de Lois, e ela respondeu:

"Essa vai ser a melhor matéria de todos os tempos!"

Clark rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que acabava de ouvir. Depois de tudo o que passaram naquela noite, o sentimento de culpa que o afligia, ela ainda conseguia um motivo para se aproveitar da situação.

"Lois, não sei se notou... mas você podia ter morrido" disse ele, inutilmente.

"Psiquiatra de Belle Reve recruta pacientes para lutarem até a morte" disse ela, ignorando-o, com o olhar perdido, como se imaginasse a manchete.

Clark enrugou a testa, quando então viu pedaços de papel com anotações ao lado da cama. Ele pegou um dos papéis e notou que se tratava do artigo sobre as lutas, quando então Lois estendeu a mão para tirá-lo dele.

"Só depois que eu terminar, Smallville!" exclamou.

Ele então sorriu e cruzando os braços se encostou na cadeira, enquanto Lois começava a falar incessantemente:

"Quem diria que um forte abandonado se tornaria cenário para lutas clandestinas?"

"É... quem diria" disse ele, sem evitar o tom de desdém.

"Você viu toda aquela aparelhagem?"

Clark nada disse.

"Imagine o quanto tudo aquilo deve ter custado!" exclamou ela, enrugando a testa.

"Não faço nem idéia, Lois" disse ele, novamente indiferente.

Com um sorriso, ela mordeu os lábios, e na medida em que a observava, conhecendo-a, Clark sabia que ela não pararia por ali.

"Isso é muito maior do que parece, Smallville" revelou ela.

Clark nada disse. Naquele momento só conseguia pensar em Titan e nos outros fugitivos da Zona Fantasma que teria que capturar, quando Lois completou:

"Pense nas pessoas que estão por trás disso!"

"Refere-se a Maddox?"

"Maddox?" indagou ela, encarando-o com desprezo. "Ele é peixe pequeno, Smallville!"

Clark deu de ombros como se não entendesse o que ela queria dizer. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam distantes, e voltados unicamente ao perigo que outros criminosos capturados por Jor-El e aprisionados na Zona Fantasma poderiam causar.

"As pessoas que pagam pelos serviços do site..." foi então que Clark a encarou, como se finalmente entendesse onde ela pretendia chegar. "São todos cúmplices dos assassinatos que Maddox transmitiu ao vivo pela rede!"

Ele suspirou. Lois tinha razão. Podiam haver mais criminosos da Zona Fantasma tão perigosos quanto Titan soltos por ai, causando danos e mesmo mortes, mas as pessoas que patrocinaram as lutas clandestinas que aconteciam no Forte Ryan não eram tão insignifantes quanto quaisquer deles ou dos freaks infratores que ele vinha capturando ao longo das últimas semanas.

"Se essas pessoas são coniventes com algo como isso, imagine do quê mais podem ser capazes!"

"Não está pensando em investigar isso a fundo, não é?" indagou ele, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Lois se virou para encará-lo, e novamente mordeu os lábios, e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para adverti-la, mais do que depressa ela interveio:

"Que tipo de repórter eu seria se não o fizesse?"

"É perigoso, Lois!" exclamou ele.

"Não seja covarde, Smallville!" protestou ela.

"Covarde?"

"Além do mais, não preciso de seus conselhos ou mesmo da sua ajuda" disse ela, ajuntando as anotações, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Clark emitiu um riso.

"Não precisa?"

Lois o fitou. Clark tinha certeza que se não estivesse num leito de hospital, ela lhe daria as costas e iria embora. Mas não. Ela não o podia, e isso parecia irritá-la ainda mais.

"O quê o faz pensar que preciso? Aliás, o quê você faz aqui?"

"Bom..." e Clark enrugava a testa. "Eu a trouxe aqui, Lois"

"Eu teria dado conta do recado com ou sem você, Smallville" disse ela.

"É mesmo?" indagou ele, surpreso.

"Mas não... você tinha que aparecer!"

"Já imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido a você se não nos colocassem para lutar?"

"Se tivesse feito o que eu pedi, você não teria apanhado daquele brutamontes!"

"Aquele cara, o Titan, poderia tê-la partido ao meio se eu não estivesse lá!"

"Como pode saber?"

"Lois... você por acaso viu o tamanho dele?" provocou Clark.

"Você não sabe mesmo nada das coisas" revelou ela, rolando os olhos.

Confuso, Clark enrugou a testa.

"Ah, não sei?" indagou ele, desafiadoramente. "Então por que não me explica já que parece que você sabe de tudo?"

Lois suspirou.

"Já derrubei caras bem maiores que ele, Clark!"

"Claro!" Clark riu.

"Duvida?"

"Não" disse ele, sério, conhecedor das capacidades dela.

Desconfiada do comentário, Lois o encarou.

"Quer saber? Não tenho que provar coisa alguma a você, Smallville!"

"Tudo bem. Eu não disse que precisava"

Lois nada disse, e os dois ficaram reprovando um ao outro com o olhar por um tempo.

Foi então que os dois sorriram, como se finalmente assumissem o quanto aquilo tudo era desnecessário.

Clark então se inclinou, e fitando-a com firmeza nos olhos, revelou, gentilmente:

"De qualquer modo... fico feliz que esteja bem"

Lois sorriu e afastou sua mão, na tentativa de evitar outro momento desconfortável como da outra vez em que ele a visitou no hospital.

Ao reparar a atitude de Lois, Clark limitou-se a um pequeno sorriso, e se levantou:

"Vou ligar para casa avisando que vou passar a noite aqui"

Lois enrugou a testa em sinal de protesto:

"Não preciso que..."

"Eu sei" interrompeu ele, com um pequeno sorriso. "Mesmo assim eu vou ficar"

Confuso com a sensação de que estar com Lois naquele momento era muito mais do que algo de que precisava, pois ela o fazia se sentir bem, ou mesmo um dever pelo fato de que se sentia em parte responsável pela sua condição, Clark sabia que intimamente era algo que ele realmente queria. E ao pensar o quanto aquela era uma possibilidade por demais de absurda eis que o conduzia a algo que poderia ser muito mais do que afeto, completou, na tentativa de esconder o que poderia transparecer um sentimento que não poderia existir:

"Além do mais, alguém tem que proteger as enfermeiras deste hospital enquanto você estiver aqui"

"E quem melhor do que o sujeito que apanhou do gigante enfurecido?" indagou ela, sorrindo.

Clark sorriu.

"Vai ficar bem?" perguntou, gentil.

"Com quem acha que está falando?" devolveu ela.

Clark sorriu novamente, e pegou seu casaco.

"Volto logo" disse ele, afastando-se.

"Não tenha pressa..." disse ela, pegando uma caneta e recomeçando a escrever suas anotações para o artigo.

Clark se virou novamente para vê-la, sorriu e abriu a porta. Porém, antes de atravessá-la, Lois o chamou:

"Ei, Clark!"

Ele se virou novamente para ver o que ela queria, e a viu sorrir um sorriso gentil e amável que o fazia ter a estranha e desconcertante sensação de que tudo ficaria bem, e que todos aqueles sentimentos confusos e atordoantes que o consumiam logo cessariam.

"Obrigada..." disse ela, e como se não soubesse como terminar, tomada pelo desconforto do momento, sorriu, e finalmente revelou: "Por aparecer na hora certa"

Clark sorriu, e seu coração bateu mais forte no seu peito. Apesar de todos os problemas, de todos os sentimentos arrebatadores daquelas últimas semanas, da tristeza, do medo e do ódio que o dominavam, Lois estava lá, e estar com ela era estranha e agradavelmente reconfortante. De certa forma, a força dela o fazia ter a certeza de que havia um caminho longo ainda a percorrer e muito o que aprender até ele finalmente descobrir quem realmente era, e que não tardava para que isso acontecesse.

Sozinha, Lois sorriu enquanto via Clark se afastar pela janela do quarto. Largando a caneta e as anotações sobre a cama, ela olhou para a mão enfaixada, e suspirando, olhou novamente para a janela por onde o viu desaparecer no final do corredor.

FIM


End file.
